


Who I Belong To

by tsunamijenn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cum dumpster Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Protective Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn/pseuds/tsunamijenn
Summary: While out celebrating after Worlds, Yuuri begins getting unwanted attention and propositions as he drunkenly dances on the dance floor. Quick to protect their lover, Victor, Chris, Phichit, Yuri, and Otabek chase and threaten everyone away. With the clubbing mood ruined, the celebration continues in the hotel, and the 5 make sure Yuuri knows exactly who he belongs to.





	Who I Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> Cum dumpster Yuuri was brought up in discord. And with all the madness of preparing to move overseas, I decided to work little bit by little bit on this when I had brief moments of time.
> 
> Partially beta'd. If you notice anything, let me know!

_"And in first place, representing Russia, Yuri Plisetsky!"_

As Yuri stepped onto the top spot and bent down to have the medal placed around his neck, Yuuri, Victor, and Chris screamed their support from the side of the rink. Otabek and Phichit stood on either side of him on the podium and smiled at his achievement.

After an awkward fall during his exhibition skate at the GPF, Yuri had injured the ligaments in his right ankle. He had begrudgingly withdrawn from the European Championship, and instead threw himself into his physical therapy to be ready for Worlds. By the time the competition arrived, he still wasn't completely healed, but his doctor had been deemed him good enough to compete...as long as extra precautions were taken before and after each routine to continue caring for his ankle.

And he had done it. He hadn't been flawless. He had stumbled out of two of his jumps. But as the years passed and he grew out of his perpetually angry teenage phase, his expression on the ice had flourished under Yuuri's tutelage, and that had been his saving grace.

After the photographers had gotten all the pictures they wanted, Yuri, Otabek, and Phichit headed off ice and met Yuuri, Victor, and Chris in a massive group hug. Eventually, Yuuri pushed everyone back to give them space to breathe.

"Ok, in celebration of the podium being dominated by my loves, let's go find a club later tonight and celebrate. Everyone go cool down...Otabek, Phichit, go with your coaches make sure they don't need you for anything. Then we'll meet in the hotel lobby, say around 8pm?"

Everyone else nodded in agreement, and split up to get photos taken and talk to the press and sponsors.

Then once their obligations were fulfilled, they all made their way back to their rooms to get ready for their night of partying.

* * *

Yuri huffed and leaned against Phichit's shoulder. He glared out at the dancefloor where Yuuri was sandwiched between Victor and Chris as they grinded to the heavy bass.

"It's my night. I won, I got the gold. But of course the piggy gets wasted and draws all the attention away with his stupid hot drunk dancing and his stupid sexy drunk flirting."

Phichit chuckled and ruffled Yuri's hair.

"You know he can't hold his liquor. If you wanted the focus to be on you, and not his very appealing drunken eros, you should've just asked him to stop taking all those shots. We all know he doesn't _ have _ to drink to have a good time."

Before Yuri could say anything else, Otabek returned with a tray full of more drinks and some glasses of water. Yuri reached for another vodka shot, but Otabek slapped his hand away.

"Yura. Drink the water first, then you can have more alcohol. You're already pushing it by mixing your pain pills with alcohol in the first place. I will not let you chug alcohol until you hate yourself and ruin your night."

Yuri grumbled, but reached out to take one of the glasses of water. Otabek sat on the other side of Yuri and pulled the younger Russian into his lap. Phichit giggled as he snapped a few pictures. As Yuri nursed his 'boring' drink, Victor and Chris came back to their booth and flopped on top of each other on the bench, sweaty and tired from all their dancing. Victor grabbed a glass of water and chugged it in seconds. He slammed the glass down and leaned back, relaxing, but kept his eyes focused on Yuuri dancing in the crowd.

"It doesn't matter if it's skating, running, or dancing. Yuuri's stamina is unbelievable, and it's ridiculous how long he's able to do any sort of vigorous activity."

Phichit hummed quietly and nodded in agreement.

"Even when I was younger and at the peak of my physical well being, I wouldn't have been able to compare to Yuuri as he is now. And all he does now is choreograph routines. When Victor and Yuuri approached me and asked me if I'd like to be in a poly relationship, I wasn't sure Yuuri could handle two people. Boy was I wrong."

Victor laughed.

"You have no idea what it was like. I felt so inadequate. Yeah, I'd be able to make him cum multiple times, but his body was still able to go after mine was exhausted. He always said he was satisfied, but I felt bad that I was basically blue-balling him by not being able to go longer."

Otabek looked over at Phichit.

"When did you realize they wanted to be in an actual relationship with you, not just be friends with benefits for the sake of Yuuri's sex drive?"

Phichit grabbed a long island iced tea and took a long drag through the straw.

"Honestly, there was no one moment. We had fooled around when we trained together in the States, and we said we loved each other, but we were both so busy with training, neither of us wanted to set aside time to be legit boyfriends. Then _ someone _," Phichit pouted over at Victor, "had to come along and sweep him off his feet. And I couldn't blame him. Victor had been his dream since before he knew I existed.

"But after he retired and they both came to talk to me, he told me that he had never stopped loving me, and that he missed me in his life. Victor said he was neutral, since I was Yuuri's friend and not his, like Chris, but thought I was still cute, and definitely wanted another person around that would love Yuuri like he did...both emotionally and physically. Plus, my stash of younger Yuuri content was too good to pass up. I did feel a bit awkward at first, but they both made sure I felt like I was an equal member of the relationship, not just some occasional outsider that was allowed in."

Phichit turned to Chris.

"What about you? Obviously Yuuri asked me if I'd be ok with you joining as well, and I agreed, because you're hot, but I never asked for your side of the story."

Chris grabbed one a jello shot from one of the waitresses walking by, and gulped it down before he spoke.

"I was more selfish. As you know, I was in a similar position as you and Yuuri, but with Victor. When we were younger, we would always meet up at competitions and use each other to get rid of our pent up sexual urges. We never got to the point you and Yuuri did...we never admitted our feelings. So when Victor and Yuuri became a thing, I felt bad, but I accepted it. I had long realized I loved Victor, but since I never said anything, I assumed it was too late. And while I wasn't totally happy about it, I was content. But then once you joined, I allowed myself to get my hopes up. If they weren't exclusive, maybe I could join as well. Obviously I loved Victor...Yuuri was precious but passionate, and you were like a firecracker.

"So one day I just asked Victor what it was like to be in a poly relationship. We got to talking, which led to reminiscing."

Victor spoke up.

"I told him that I missed him and that I had always had feelings for him, but I had been scared of the distance since we lived on different continents. Plus, he was always a flirt with everyone, so how was I supposed to know he felt the same as me?"

Chris scoffed and playfully hit Victor's shoulder.

"I may flirt a lot, but I don't sleep around with just anyone. Anyways, after we admitted our feelings to each other, he quickly ended our video chat, texting me after that he was sorry, but there was something important he needed to do, and he'd call me back later that night, as soon as he was done with his mystery activity. And then he never called back. I was so terrified that I had gone too far, even though we admitted our feelings were mutual, so I hadn't thought I had come on too hard or something."

Victor wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulder and pulled him close to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm still sorry about that. It just took a day to find the time to talk to Yuuri and Phichit. We had all been ok with adding another person in the future if everyone agreed, but I didn't want to say anything before I talked with them. I felt bad leaving you hanging, but would've felt even worse if I had mentioned letting you join, and then had to take it back because one or both didn't agree. But then they did agree, I finally called him back, and now here we are!"

After a moment of silence as everyone took a drink, all eyes fell on Yuri and Otabek. Yuri scowled at the sudden attention.

"What? What?! Why are you all staring at us?!"

Otabek hugged Yuri and nuzzled his neck.

"Yura, I think it's our turn to tell our story."

Yuri sighed as Otabek kissed his neck, but then hardened his expression before facing Victor, Chris, and Phichit.

"We were already dating, then we joined because I was a pining mess for Katsudon and Victor...and you two weren't completely awful either. There, happy?"

The table broke out into laughter. Yuri's scowl deepened as he felt Otabek shake under him.

"You too?! Fuck off asshole, that shit's embarrassing to admit. Stupid fucking bullshit feelings."

Otabek coughed as he tried to reign in his laughter. Once he was mostly recovered, he moved Yuri off his lap and ran his fingers through his Yuri's hair.

"What Yura means to say is that since we were little, I had always admired him. He was what I wanted to be. Elegant. Graceful. Focused. And even when I realized there were different ways to be a successful skater, I still looked to him as inspiration. Then when I saved him from his rabid angels and asked if he wanted to be friends, I realized I wanted more. But I knew we had to start somewhere, so friends we were. Thankfully, Yura is pretty easy to read once you get to know him and looked past his bravado. And once he seemed to be okay doing things that mere friends didn't do, I gathered my courage and asked him out. And then he scolded me for taking so damn long to ask him, because duh he liked me too."

Yuri set his finally empty water glass down and snatched the vodka shot and threw it back before anyone could stop him. Victor reached out, but let his hand fall into his lap once he realized he was too slow.

"Yurio! Are you sure you're ok drinking this much? I don't want the medication and drinks to mix and make you sick!"

Yuri snarled.

"If I'm going to be sappy, I'm not doing it sober."

He grabbed another and drank it before slamming the empty shot glass down.

"So yeah, I liked Beka. And I was happy with him. But I had always admired Victor, even though he's old and annoying. And Katsudon was just too pure and honest and good to not fall for. So of course then I felt like shit, because why was I not content with the relationship I had? And then seeing the old man and piggy together just made it worse. Then Phichit and Chris joined, and I was even more pissed, because I realized my anger was because I was jealous. When it was just the two of them, I could stomp down my feelings towards them. But when best friend one and two joined, I was upset that I wasn't included. I'm the one that grew up under Victor. I'm the one that was Yuuri's rival and helped pull him out of his funk. But I felt like I was shoved aside and ignored."

Yuri angrily swiped at the tears that threatened to fall. Phichit grabbed a napkin and dried Yuri's face before giving him a kiss on the lips. He leaned back and cradled Yuri's face in his hands.

"Yet here you are, and we all love you...angry kitten claws and all."

Yuri took a halfhearted swipe at Phichit and grumbled.

"I'll show you kitten claws..."

Chris whistled.

"I love when he gets feisty."

Before Yuri could lunge for Chris, Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri's chest and pulled him back onto his lap.

"Anyways, the night Yuri found out about Phichit, I found him crying in our bed. I finally got him to admit what was wrong, and he told me that he loved me, but he also had feelings for Yuuri and Victor, and how bad he felt about not being able to fully commit his feelings to one person. I told him that I was fine not being the only love in his life, and that all I cared about was that he tell me _ beforehand _ if he ever wanted to do something outside of the two of us.

"And honestly, I didn't mind the idea of it being Yuuri and/or Victor. While I couldn't exactly say at the time that my feelings were romantic in nature, I admired them both. Yuuri for his ability to completely transform and emote so well on the ice. And Victor...well, his achievements and abilities are pretty obvious.

"So after Chris joined, I encouraged him to ask if he could have just one night with Victor and Yuuri. I knew he would forever regret if he didnt at least ask. And hey, turns out they liked him too, but hadn't known how either of us felt about not being monogamous, and didn't want to interfere or potentially ruin our relationship. And no Yura, before you grumble about them being assholes and not considering your feelings, again...they were. They just didn't realize how all encompassing your feelings were. And then hey again, they liked me too, and were kind enough to give me time to acknowledge that my feelings for everyone ran deeper than just skate friends. And that's how we joined."

A comfortable silence fell over the table as everyone took another drink and looked out at their Yuuri. Eventually, Phichit spoke up.

"You know, Yuuri really is our glue."

Everyone at the table turned to Phichit with varying expressions. Phichit panicked and waved his hands frantically.

"Don't get me wrong! I like you all in your own ways! But our attraction to Yuuri is the one thing we all have in common. It took time for Yurio and Otabek to find their place with me and Chris, and vice versa. Victor, my man, I love you and I love what we have, but I also would've been content with keeping Yuuri to myself for the rest of our lives. What I'm trying to say is that we all had our motivations for joining this relationship, but Yuuri is the one person each of us wanted to be with from the beginning. He's always there for all of us. He always does his best to make sure we all feel loved as much as the next person. He is our smol, anxious blessing, and I guarantee this relationship would not be the same without him. Hell, it might not even exist without him."

Everyone slowly began to nod in agreement. It took several quiet moments before Yuri spoke up.

"It wouldn't. I knew how Victor and Chris felt about each other long before the geezers recognized their own dumb feelings. I wouldn't have wanted to be a part of that nearly as much if Yuuri wasn't there too. I already had Beka. Phichit, you'd probably only be just another competitor if Yuuri wasn't around...and...I..."

Yuri crawled off Otabek's lap and snuggled up to Phichit, then reached behind to pull Otabek closer, then reached around Phichit and motioned for Chris and Victor to get closer as well. Once they were all cuddled, Yuri let out a sigh.

"...I obviously wouldn't know any better if Katsudon wasn't around, but knowing what I do, I would be heartbroken if I didn't have you all. I love you guys. And even though everyone but Beka can be annoying as fuck sometimes, I wouldn't change anything about what we all have."

Yuri buried his face in Phichit's shoulder and mumbled.

"There. That's all the sappy-ness you're getting out of me tonight."

A huge smirk slowly formed on Phichit's face. As he cuddled the younger man in his arms, he whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yurio...our little tsundere..."

Yuri instantly broke out of Phichit's grip, nearly headbutting Otabek as he flung himself backwards.

"Excuse me?! The fuck did you just call me?! I'll show you tsundere, you litt-"

"Guys."

Everyone froze at the tone of Chris' voice. That one word had been so quiet, yet seemed so serious. Very rarely did he sound so cold and genuinely peeved. They all turned to ask what was wrong, but his gaze was focused out towards the dance floor. They all turned to follow his gaze, and then froze.

Sometime during their drunken reminiscing, Yuuri had been closely surrounded by several people, both male and female. Some they recognized as other skaters. Some were strangers. But all of them were very clearly unwelcome, going by the panicked look on Yuuri's face. Yuuri had his hands up and was trying to gently push people away, but it seemed those gathered were too drunk to notice or care. As the circle of people inched closer around Yuuri, and some of the other skaters reached for his arms and torso, he turned and sent a pleading look towards his lovers.

And with that one glance, everyone seated snapped. The table made a loud noise as it scraped across the floor as the five of them stood up suddenly. Their eyes never left Yuuri as they all stalked up to the unwelcome group. And as they got closer, their blood began to boil at what they heard.

"Come on, we know you're not actually committed. We've read the stories. We know you sleep around. Give us a shot. We promise we'll make you feel good."

"No amount of lube can even begin to mimic what my slick pussy feels like. You'll never want another man after you've felt how tightly I can squeeze around your dick."

"Nikiforov and Giacometti are old. I guarantee I can fuck you better than they can."

"Who needs a prickly little shit like Plisetsky when you can have me? I know I'll take better care of you than he ever will."

"You're such a little slut when you're drunk. Look at you, dancing like a siren. I'd love to know what it feels like to bury my dick deep in your ass."

Victor, Chris, Phichit, Yuri, and Otabek all grabbed at clothes and pulled hard. The sounds of a couple shirts ripping managed to be louder than the music that was still booming around them. As people fell to the floor, the five men instantly surrounded Yuuri. They looked him over briefly, then turned and snarled at the people who had been harassing him. Fists on both sides were clenched as a territorial stare down began.

After taking a deep breath, Victor spoke very calmly and coolly.

"How _ dare _ you speak to him like that. He's not some slut that peddles his ass around town. He loves us, we love him, and we're all committed to each other. Your crude, vulgar, disgusting attempts at seduction are completely and utterly pitiful and will. Not. Work."

He turned to the people he did not know.

"So leave us alone before I get you all arrested for sexual harassment."

Then he turned to the other skaters.

"And you all. You will leave and never do anything like this to anyone, ever again. Or I will report you all for sexual assault so quickly you'll be forever banned from the sport before you can say Salchow. And don't even begin to think I don't have the influence to do so. I will destroy each and every one of you that thinks they can mess with me and those I love."

After several tense moments, the would-be assailants held up their hands in defeat and backed down, slowly vanishing into the crowd. Once they were alone, and the people around them had returned to their dancing, Yuuri was quickly herded back to the table. Being the most level-headed, even under duress, Otabek took a closer look to ensure Yuuri hadn't been hurt while the others paced. Once Otabek deemed him good to go, the others swarmed Yuuri with kisses and hugs.

Eventually, the tears in Yuuri's eyes began to clear as he started giggling.

"You guys, I swear, I'm fine now. None of them actually hurt me or touched me...inappropriately at least. I'm not worried. The looks on their faces when Victor threatened them with assault and banishment from skating was more than enough retribution for me. Besides, I hadn't tried too hard to get them off. I wanted to see if I could talk them down before it got more physical."

Yuri growled. 

"Yeah, I heard what kind of 'talking' they were doing. Tch! You're ours, Katsudon. No second rate ice dancer or pairs bitch is gonna take our places."

Yuuri placed his palms on Yuri's chest and kissed him deeply. Almost instantly, the anger and tension began to bleed from Yuri's body. Yuuri pulled back slightly to kiss the tip of his nose, then brushed away his hair to kiss his forehead.

"Of course they won't. No one could replace you." Yuuri looked around at the rest of his lovers. "Any of you."

Yuuri stood and motioned for them to follow.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel. We can finish celebrating in Victor's suite."

* * *

Everyone was piled onto the couch in one massive tangle of limbs, each nursing a small bottle from the mini bar. The tension in the room was palpable, but Yuri's mood had begun to sour more than anyone else's, until his patience snapped and he jolted off the couch and began pacing the room and muttering to himself.

"How...how dare they! Fucking acting like animals. Calling Yuuri a slut. I oughta punch that ice dancer. Fucking...ugh! Does his partner know he's a pervy creep? Should just ban him now. Dick."

Yuuri stood up and attempted to calm the raging Russian, but Yuri just pushed him back. In his drunken state, his feet got tangled as he tried to catch himself and he almost fell. Instantly, Yuri's face was filled with horror. At the same time, everyone jumped up off the couch and started yelling at Yuri.

Unwilling to hear any more arguing on what was supposed to be a day of celebration, Yuuri snapped.

"Enough!! Yuri, I know you weren't trying to be mean, but what the hell? Don't take your aggravation out on me. And you all! Stop yelling, good god. What he just did was wrong, but he doesn't need you all jumping down his throat over it. Did you not see his face? He looked like someone just told him he had a career ending injury. I know we're all a bit hyped up because of the incident earlier, but in the end, nothing bad actually happened. So just...let it go. I appreciate what you all did, but you don't have anything to be worried about anymore."

He turned back to Yuri and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Yuri, you drove me to be better through competition. You helped me grow a backbone and taught me how to stand up for myself. Given, it took a while to fully understand your brooding affection, but you've always been there for me in some odd way. There's so much I never would have experienced if you hadn't dragged me, kicking and screaming, out of my secluded life. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me.”

He stood and walked over to Victor.

"Vitya, you have inspired me more than anyone else. Since I first started skating, you've been there in some way, shape, or form. You dedication, your silliness, and your heart of gold beneath that playboy personality. You pulled me from my dark place and saved me, body and mind, when no one else could. Your willingness to work with my anxiety, to show me my worth...I could never begin to repay you for all you've done."

He wrapped his arms around his neck, and pulled Victor into a kiss. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and pulled him close. Once they finally let go, Yuuri turned to Chris.

"Chris, you've got a weird way of showing it, but you're one of the most dedicated people I know. You flirt, but it's all superficial. You tease, but it's never too much. And oddly enough, you've helped me grow as a more bold and confident person through endless butt grabbing and many nights of naked dog piling. You've consistently shown me that my body, no matter what it looks like, is sexy and desirable. And for that, I will be forever grateful.”

Yuuri rubbed his body against Chris' as he popped up onto his toes for a kiss. Chris eagerly returned the kiss and reached down with both hands to cup Yuuri's butt and pull his hips close. When Chris finally broke the kiss, he turned Yuuri around, and faced him towards Otabek, smacking his ass lightly as he went.

"Otabek, you've been a rock for me, and I don't know what I'd do without you. Your ability to remain calm and composed, even during the worst or weirdest situations, has been a blessing for me and my anxiety. You might not be wild and crazy all the time like the rest of them, but you're always there when I need a quiet place to escape for a moment. But your quietness also comes with a deep running passion and protectiveness that amazes me every time I see it."

Yuuri reached up and gently cupped Otabek's face and gave him a gentle kiss. Otabek ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair and when he reached his nape, pulled his head closer. They eventually pulled apart, and Yuuri turned to Phichit.

"Phi, I might've been obsessed with the idea of Victor since I was a teen, but you're the one that has physically been in my life the longest. Your perpetual sunshine attitude was always a positive addition to my life. You knew just how to force me out of my comfort zone and to socialize, but still were aware of my feelings more than I was. You've been there through the good, the bad, and the ugly, and you still came out loving me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I thank whatever higher power that exists that you came into my life."

Yuuri stood back and faced everyone.

"I love you all so, so much. And I know what we have might not be the norm, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yuuri walked around and quickly kissed them all once more, then began to saunter towards the bedroom, hips sashaying as he walked. He glanced back over his shoulder and gave them a look that rivaled the beginning look from his Eros routine.

"Now who wants to really show me who I belong to?"

The bottles rattled on the table as the five men ran past to catch up to Yuuri.

* * *

Clothes were strewn everywhere, and bodies in various stages of undress were piled together on the bed. Victor hungrily devoured the moans that spilled from Yuuri's lips. Phichit and Chris had each latched on to one of Yuuri's nipples. They rotated between sucking and nibbling on Yuuri's chest, and twisting the pink nubs with their fingers as they kissed each other. Yuri had nearly ripped Yuuri's pants in an effort to get him naked, and had swallowed Yuuri's cock the moment it popped free. Otabek had spread Yuuri's legs and had settled between them, licking and sucking from Yuuri's balls to his puckered hole.

As Yuri and Otabek felt Yuuri's sack draw up and his dick twitch, they each popped off. Yuuri broke off his kiss with Victor as he cried out in frustration. Yuri reached down and squeezed the base of Yuuri's cock.

"Not yet Katsudon. You've got a long night ahead of you...can't have you cumming to quickly now. Otabek, move. I won Worlds, so I claim first in Yuuri's ass as my prize."

While the other four returned to kissing and sucking on different parts of Yuuri's skin, Yuri grabbed their bottle of lube, and drizzled a generous amount on his fingers. Yuuri jumped at the cool sensation that brushed near his hole, but quickly relaxed as Yuri's first finger easily slid in.

It didn't take long before Yuri was adding a second and third finger. Yuuri's back arched as he moaned at the sensation. When Yuri's fingers brushed against Yuuri's prostate, Yuuri jolted, partially dislodging all the other mouths on him.

Before anyone could resume anything, Yuri brandished everyone else away.

"All you assholes back up. Watch and stroke yourselves, I don't care. The winner wants to claim his prize."

There were several grumpy mumbles, but everyone backed away. Yuri crawled over Yuuri's body, dragging skin against skin until their mouths met and their erections rubbed together. They groaned into each other as their kisses and rutting became more frantic.

After several minutes, Yuri broke off the kiss, only to reach down and guide his cock to Yuuri's hole. He used his other hand to lean forward and hover over Yuuri's body, his mouth breathing hot air on Yuuri's neck.

"You're mine, Katsudon."

As he spoke, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself up to the hilt. Yuuri screamed as he immediately came untouched, still so turned on from the earlier attention. Yuri groaned and bit his lip as he tried to stave off his own orgasm as he felt Yuuri's muscles clench down around him.

Once he felt in control of himself again, Yuri began a slow but constant pace. Skin slapped against skin as Yuri buried himself in Yuuri's warmth over and over again.

Yuuri struggled to raise his still quivering arms till he was able to cup Yuri's face.

"F-Fuck, you feel so- hngh! So good! Mmph! Fuck, yes. Ah! I l-love you Yuri. Love you- hah! So m-much! More! Y-Yes, god, right there!"

Yuri struggled to keep his pace as his orgasm grew closer and closer.

"Fuck, fuck, god you're so tight, so good. I'm so close, Yuuri. Gonna cum, gonna fill you...oh fuck!"

Yuri's hips stuttered and his abs convulsed as his orgasm washed over his body. His teeth bit down on Yuuri's neck as his hips slammed into Yuuri's ass, trying to get as deep as possible. After several long moments, Yuri's body finally stopped quivering. He gently licked Yuuri's neck in apology, then planted quick kisses all the way back up till their lips locked. They sloppily made it as they moaned into each other's mouths. Yuri's cock remained hard and ready, still sheathed in Yuuri's warmth.

Yuri pushed himself upright, and looked at the other men, all in various stages of horny disarray.

"Well, he did ask us to show him who he belongs to. Shall we? Victor, come here."

As Victor walked over, cock hard and already leaking, Yuri turned and repositioned his and Yuuri's still connected bodies. He laid down in the middle of the bed on his back, several pillows propping him up, with Yuuri laying on top of him in the same position. Yuri reached down and pulled Yuuri's legs apart.

"Come on Victor. Join me. He's warmed up and loose enough. Let's fuck him till he can't walk straight."

Victor's dick twitched in anticipation as he slathered his cock in lube. He crawled onto the bed, lined his dick up with Yuuri's entrance and slowly began to push in. Yuri hissed at the feeling of Victor's cock sliding against his. Yuuri opened his mouth and let it a strangled cry as he was stretched open even further, tears streaming down his face at the mix of pain and overwhelming pleasure.

"Oh Vitya, fuck. It hurts so good! Keep going!"

Once he bottomed out, Victor fell forward onto his hands, chest heaving at the tight squeeze around his cock. He took a moment to just watch Yuuri writhe below him, obviously close to another orgasm. Victor clenched his muscles, flexing his dick, and Yuuri's eyes flew open as he let out a gasp of air.

"V-Vitya!!"

Victor relaxed for a moment, before he continued flexing his dick, twitching to move in what little open space existed. Yuuri's hands flew to Victor's hair and dug into his scalp. Yuuri's breath began to hitch as his body began to quiver, until his mouth opened in a silent scream as streams of white hot cum shot up and painted Yuuri's torso. Yuri and Victor groaned as they did their best to hold their orgasms at bay, the squeezing of Yuuri's body around their combined dicks almost too overwhelming.

Once the two had calmed down some and Yuuri was less of a quivering mess, Victor pulled out to the tip, then slowly slid back in. As his pace increased, Yuri gave a few small thrusts, only adding a small amount of movement, but it made Victor and Yuuri whimper. As his hips gently rocked, Yuri beckoned the other three over.

"Phichit, stand over us, hold the headboard or something and fuck his mouth. Otabek, Chris, get his hands around your dicks. We're gonna use his body till we come all over him. We will claim him so no one else dares try to take him away from us."

Phichit got up and straddled the Yu(u)ri's, leaning forward to place his hands against the wall, and crouched until his dick was level with Yuuri's face. Yuuri cracked one of his eyes open at the movement, and immediately opened his mouth. Phichit slowly thrust forward as Yuuri's tongue darted out and began to wet the hard flesh. Phichit keened as he fought to keep his hips still as Yuuri's tongue danced and licked. As more saliva coated his cock. He began to move, slowly pushing deeper and deeper, until Yuuri's lips touched Phichit's groin. Phichit pulled out, giving Yuuri a moment to breath through more than just his nose, then slid back in the wet warmth of Yuuri's mouth.

Once Phichit settled into his slow rhythm, Chris and Otabek slid up alongside the others. Otabek lay on his side, propped up on his elbow. Once he was lubed and Yuuri grabbed on and began stroking, Otabek leaned up and began making out with Yuri. Chris guided Yuuri's other hand to his now straining cock, and let his head fall back as Yuuri gripped on tight. Once he had settled into a gentle rhythm of rocking in Yuuri's hand, he twisted his torso and began ravishing Phichit's ass.

The sudden pressure had Phichit jerking and driving his cock deep down Yuuri's throat. He looked down, momentarily fearful he might've thrust too hard, but Yuuri just looked up at Phichit with lust filled eyes and swallowed around Phichit's cock. The look and sensation were too much, so Phichit pulled his dick out of Yuuri's mouth with a pop, and only had to stroked himself twice until he came all over Yuuri's face. Yuuri licked up what cum his tongue could reach, and moaned at the taste.

Once his legs were steady again, Phichit pushed Chris' head away, and leaned down to give Yuuri a quick kiss on the lips. He moved till he was on the same side as Chris, and peppered small kisses down Yuuri's chest and abdomen, until he reached Yuuri's cock. He looked back up at Yuuri, made eye contact, and mouthed 'Itadakimasu' before swallowing Yuuri's cock to the hilt.

Yuuri screamed as he was overwhelmed with pleasure; Phichit's warm mouth in front, and Victor and Yuri still moving in his ass. As Phichit sloppily bobbed his head faster and faster, Yuuri's entire body began to twitch and flinch.

"Ah! Hah! F-Fuck! S-So close! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum! Gonna- "

Yuuri's entire body tensed as his orgasm crashed over him. His body clenched down around Victor and Yuri, and both men groaned, their faces red and flushed. Without warning, Victor began a brutal pace, slamming his hips into Yuuri, praises falling from his lips, the movement rocking everyone else with the force. As his movements began to falter, he looked up.

"P-Phichit, ah! F-Fuuuuck. Phichit! Move! Yura, w-wreck him."

He slipped his cock out of Yuuri. Yuuri began to whine at the loss, but Yuri just shifted their position until he was able to piston up into Yuuri. At the same time, Phichit pulled off Yuuri's slowly softening cock, and Victor leaned forward, jerking himself to the sound of Yuuri's cries of pleasure. Within a couple seconds, Victor was shooting streams of hot cum onto Yuuri's chest, the jizz mixing with what was left from Yuuri's earlier orgasms. 

At the sight of Victor painting Yuuri's chest, Yuri lost it, and buried himself inside Yuuri, coating his insides once again with another load of cum. 

The three men were a panting mess, and Yuuri's hands began to falter as he began to float on his post-orgasm high. Both Otabek and Chris wrapped their hands around Yuuri's and continued moving his hand on their cocks.

"Mon cheri, I'm so close. You look so gorgeous, taking two men so wonderfully. So perfect."

Christ shuffled closer and continued to use Yuuri's hand until he came with a sigh, shooting several strands of cum onto Yuuri's torso, some covering exposed skin, some adding to the mix already on his chest. Once he was done, he leaned down and gave Yuuri a quick kiss.

"Thank you, mon cœur. You were wonderful!"

Yuuri finally began to regain his focus, and put what little energy he had left into finishing Otabek. He re-gripped near the base, and started moving his hand up and down Otabek's length. Everytime his hand popped up over the head, Yuuri could feel Otabek swell just a tiny bit more. He turned his head and smiled softly at his final lover.

That was all it took. Otabek began cumming all over Yuuri's torso, shooting load after load, covering all previous piles, and then some.

They all laid back to catch their breath. Yuri's cock finally softened enough to fall out of Yuuri, and cum started dribbling out. Victor, Yuri, Otabek, Phichit and Chris all stared at their sexed out, jizz covered lover and smiled...before looking at each other with questioning expressions. Yuri eventually shook his head no.

The cum would eventually wash off, and it's not like it could be smelled by other people after the fact. But for another few minutes, they could pretend that their cum had somehow legitimately marked their lover as their own...marked in a way that would ensure the events at the club would never happened again.

**Author's Note:**

> It was pathetically hard for me to write something so short. I feel like this entire story was rushed because I didnt flush it out more.  
Oh well!  
I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> And if anyone is wondering what happened to my other stories, see my notes at the beginning. I swear I'm working on them, but packing up a household and preparing to move two people and two pets halfway around the world takes up a lot of time and energy, and my brain needs a change in writing every now and then.


End file.
